In the grocery industry, product displays are constructed to enhance the visibility of the product. It is important that products in the grocery stores remain “faced.” “Faced” is a term used to mean that the product is in the front portion of the display case or shelf With products such as paper towels, cereal, and other dry goods, employees of the store manually face the products. Some display racks are self-facing, meaning that, as long as there is more product in the rack, the products remain faced and are not in need of manual facing. For example, beverage racks generally are self-facing using gravity to move the bottles or cans to the front of the display.
One known display rack currently in use is a peg system. A peg is anchored to the rear of a refrigerated case or display case. The package containing the product to be displayed must have a hole in the upper portion of the package. The hole in the package enables the package to slide through the peg and hang therefrom. The peg system, however, is not self-facing. Additionally, in order to rotate the product, the older product must be removed prior to placing the new product on the peg. Other known display technologies in use include shelving that, while removable, is not adjustable. Generally, these devices have fixed widths and products share space on the shelf. A desirable product display would be one that is self-facing and provides the flexibility of having multiple shelves in a single display case, while at the same time, making it easy to rotate the product displayed thereon.